


Trickery

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think that says something about how much you want me - you don't want me at all." - Rukia tries her hand at untying Renji's obi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickery

"Oh, damn this..." Rukia tugged hard at his obi, but for some reason, it just didn't want to come off. Why Renji even wanted her to do this for him was still beyond her. She shook her head, pulling once again. "Renji." She looked up at him only to find that stupid grin of his, his face nearly bursting with glee. She didn't like it. "Renji. This won't come off."

"You're doing it wrong," was all he could say before bursting out with a laugh. "I think that says something about how much you want me - you don't want me at all."

"And you think that's funny?" she snapped, pulling him to her by way of the obi. He stumbled, and she caught his chin in a hand, a sly smirk on her face. She could see the nervous discomfort flashing through his eyes; she huffed. "Well, let me remind you, Renji, that the first time you tried to take my shihakusho off, you nearly ripped it in half."

Renji pursed his lips, a shade of embarrassment coming over him. "That was last time, our first time. It's out of the question."

"It wasn't a question." She pulled him closer till their lips were just a breath apart, her hand creeping up his obi till it rested on his groin. She could feel the pulsing, the throbbing, and she felt the desire within her stir as well. "Now, do you want me to take this obi off for you, or would you like to prove me wrong?"

For a moment, Renji was quiet. When her words finally sunk in, a mischievous grin lit up his expression, and immediately he had her pinned to the wall, hands working her shihakusho. She smiled, fingers fiddling with his obi.

Really, it was just too easy to fool him.


End file.
